Nuestra primera vez
by usakochiba01
Summary: La primera vez debe ser perfecta para lo cual es necesario tomar en cuenta todos los datos disponibles a la mano, esperen, creo que esto no es cierto y quizá Amy descubra al lado de Seiya que no es así como debe de ser NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ H-M , lemon, entren y opinen
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos:

aclaro k los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría k continuara la serie, en vista de que no es así, espero que les guste esta historia .

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_la primera vez debe ser tierna, perfecta, romántica es la palabra clave, pero si ellos llevan milenios esperando? Y si todos piensa que tiene derecho a opinar? Que hacer? Mantenerse firme o abandonar?, esa es la decisión que tendrá que tomar la maravillosa pareja Serena – Darién._

**_NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ_**

Serena no presta atención a lo que dicen sus amigas, su atención esta centrada en la plática del reservado contiguo, no, no es que ella sea chismosa, es que las chicas hablan demasiado y ella no puede cerrar sus oídos

-Champan, velas, flores?, no, flores no.. -y acentúa mas la voz mientras dice- rosas rojas de tallo largo

-Ohhhhhh, -exclaman a coro las otras tres chicas-

Serena entrecierra un poco los ojos y se inclina más a la izquierda para captar mejor.

-Y música suave y fue el mas gentil de los caballeros, tierno, amable cariñoso

Serena sonríe para si con satisfacción mientras se da una felicitación mental por tener de novio a Darién.

-oohhh, -vuelven a exclamar a coro las chicas-

-si, no sabia si debíamos dar el siguiente paso, pero él me borro cualquier duda, es simplemente tan maravilloso en la intimidad como en publico.

-Ooohhhh,

vuelve el corito, Serena frunce el ceño, _es k acaso estas chicas aparentemente universitarias no tiene un vocabulario mas amplio?_

-si, si, yo te apoyo, -interviene otra de ellas- digo, ya comprometidos en matrimonio, se conocen de años, era obvioooo que dieran ese paso -todas asienten con la cabeza-

_El siguiente paso?,_ se pregunta Serena mientras mordisquea el popote de su malteada, _¿Qué significa eso, Darién y ella ya llevan tiempo saliendo juntos, todo eso del milenio de plata y las vidas pasadas, obvioooo que están comprometidos, ¿entonces tienen que dar el siguiente paso? _

-¿y cual es el siguiente paso? Se pregunta en voz alta

Las chicas le miran con cara de no entender nada mientras Rei le da un zape en la cabeza

-Serena tonta, no puedo creer que no hayas escuchado nada, que no tengamos un enemigo en puerta no signifiques que andes perdida en el espacio.

-ya basta Rei, déjame en paz, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

-pensar? Interviene Amy con voz levemente incrédula, - eso es bueno Serena, ya era hora de que..

-Lita tu sabes como se da el siguiente paso? Interroga Serena a Lita que casi casi se atraganta con la malteada y se pone de mil colores

-Serena que cosas dices, yo, yo no se de que hablas

Mina con cuernitos de diablito le pica las costillas mientras dice:

-vamos, vamos, de seguro siendo novia de Andrew y el universitario, pillina, obvioooo que tienes que saberlo.

Y es sentada de un golpe en la cabeza por una Amy furiosa

-Mina, Andrew es un joven serio y responsable que como tal le da su lugar a Lita, así que deja de estar diciendo estupideces y ponte a estudiar o nunca acabaras la carrera.

-vamos vamos chicas, no peleen, -dice Serena quitándole importancia al asunto- aquí la del siguiente paso soy yo, nada de que preocuparse.

-QUUUEEEEEEE??

Gritan las demás a coro

-y tu crees que eso se toma a la liguera Serena, le reprende Amy, es un paso serio , importante…..

Serena ha dejado ya de oírle, ya tiene bastante practica en oírle sin escucharle en realidad, sabe mover convenientemente la cabeza y eso le ha servido de mucho así que puede dirigir su atención a la conversación de al lado que ya esta por terminar cuando las chicas se preparan a marcharse

-que envidia de la buena amiga, ya era justo, los dos se aman

-Sii, me alegro que tu primera vez haya sido tan linda

_Tu primera vez?_ Los ojos de Serena se abren como platos, aun ella siendo como es sabe que significa la primera vez, vuelve a mordisquear el popote mientras su cabeza se inunda de pensamientos_, ¿ la primera vez?, si ellos se aman es justo no?, pero_. –y se rasca la cabeza- ¿_como haces eso?_ – el rubor la cubre-_ejem, ya tomo anatomía básica, sabe como se hace eso, mas bien quien le pide a quien? No puede llegar y decirle, Darienn, cuando tenemos nuestra primera vez?, jajaja, ya se imagina la cara de desconcierto de Darién, pero…entonces?, siendo sincera consigo misma el gusanito le pica, ha visto a Darién con solo pantalón de pijama y esta muuuuy bien el niño, pero, se atreverá a ir mas allá? No es que no lo desee…_

En otro lugar de la ciudad Darién esta en un bar arrastrado por los amigos, ya que según ellos es obligatorio un viernes por la tarde, no, definitivamente eso no va con él, y Andrew parece pensar lo mismo además que la conversación se esta yendo por otro lado mientras se presumen las conquistas, Andrew y él se miran, sus novias no andan de bares, no van de vacaciones solas, bueno, no solas así como ellos cuentan y muchos menos piensan en ellas… así como ellos están diciendo, obvio que el alcohol tiene buena parte de culpa, pero eso no le quita la incomodidad mientras su compañero de facultad le abraza y le dice,

- Tu novia es una preciosidad, te apuesto a que ya…

-no, ella no es así.

-vamos, que tu novia es un bombón, tan mona, tan tierna…

Darién no le deja terminar la frase, incomodo se pone de pie y deja unos billetes en la mesa para pagar su consumo, Andrew se excusa también y abandonan el lugar. Un rato después Darién se esta dando un baño de agua fría en su departamento, mientras pega su cabeza en el azulejo tratando de que también se enfríen sus pensamientos, si es sincero consigo mismo si piensa en Serena así, príncipe de la tierra y todo sigue siendo solo un hombre, pero Serena es mas pequeña que él y no seria justo que él…., mueve la cabeza bajo la regadera mientras le abre mas a la llave tratando de borrar la imagen de Serena con su camisola de pijama, una decisión esta tomada, las noches de dormir con ella se terminaron, que santo no es.

Ya un poco más calmado sale de la ducha con una toalla al cuello y una rodeándole la cintura, tiene cita con Serena y será mejor apresurarse pero la luz que parpadea en el contestador le llama la atención, un solo mensaje que le da vueltas la cabeza

-Darién Chiba, Como Te Atreves A Hacerle Una Propuesta Si A Serena, Ella Es Todavía Una Niña Tonta Que No Sabe Lo Que Quiere, - y bajando los decibeles su voz se vuelve amenazadora -como yo me entere que le has tocado un solo cabello….. te dejo sin posibilidades de descendencia y que Rini no nazca me importa un bledo, estas advertido.

Rei azota mas que cuelga el auricular del teléfono dando fin al mensaje, que una de sus guardianas sepa predecir el futuro esta bien , de ahí a k adivine lo que estaba pensando…., el teléfono suena nuevamente y lo mira como si este le fuera a morder, mejor dejar el contestador y lo que escucha le da la razón.

-Joven Chiba, yo se que ud es respetuoso con todos, espero, REALMENTE espero que ese respeto se extienda hacia Serena, y que considere todos los factores antes de.. de.. –la voz de Amy titubea –de hacer lo que esta pensando.

Cuelga el teléfono sin añadir mas y la cara de Darién expresa toda su consternación, mientras el teléfono vuelve a sonar, ¿y si lo desconecta?, demasiado tarde, la llamada a entrado ya

-Darién soy Mina, pilin, ya me entere de todo eh, todas están que se trepan de las paredes pero yo los apoyo, digo, todos tenemos nuestro corazoncito, solo recuerda que la primera vez siempre es importante para una chica, un dato, champaña y rosas, si necesitas algo mas llámame

Antes de que cuelgue Darién se lanza sobre el teléfono

-Mina, hola, disculpa yo, ¿de que diablos va todo esto? Ya llamo Rey, Amy, tu, yo no entiendo como sab… como..

-nervioso? No me digas que va a ser esta noche? Hayyy que emoción, dejaras que Serena nos cuente los detalles? Si? si? si?

-Mina no tengo idea de que hablas dice Darién con voz gélida

-vamos, vamos – responde socarrona- si Serena nos dijo hoy en la cafetería que esta lista para "el siguiente paso" no se vale fingir demencia, somos tus guardianas, nos confiarías tu vida….

La voz de Mina se pierde mientras Darién deja caer el auricular y su mente conjura a Serena hablando de sexo, de sexo con él, DiabLos , ¿el deposito de agua tendrá la suficiente agua helada para calmarlo antes de ver a su i_nocente_ novia?, se dirige nuevamente a la regadera mientras el contestador vuelve a saltar

-Chiba, estoy a punto de diseccionarte para la próxima clase, mira que decirle a Serena que lita y yo… eso es no cosa de hombres…..

Serena revisa su guardarropa, ¿_que se pone uno para la primera vez?_, descarta vestido tras vestido, demasiados holanes, muchos vuelos, muchos botones, cierre, _jum, eso es, cierre, eso se puede bajar fácil no? Pero no es demasiado fácil? Pero la idea es ponérselo fácil no? _Y se coloca la blusa con cierre al frente, muy mona, rosa con escote discreto, se baja un poco el cierre, ya, no tan discreto y busca una falda a juego, buena combinación, zapatos de tiras, tacones no muy altos, ha escuchado que después tiemblan las piernas y ella patosa, eso no es buena combinación, se mira al espejo y saca la cajita que compro aquella tarde, mientras su cara enrojece y recuerda a Mina y a ella boquiabiertas ante las diminutas prendas y alza las tiras de encaje que tiene en su mano mientras las observa critica, insegura respira hondo y las mete en la bolsa mientras se vuelve a acomodar el brasier que ha hecho maravillas por el tamaño de sus pechos, ahora si, lista.

Haruka cuelga lentamente el teléfono, la llamada le ha dejado helada, por un lado se debate en que tiene que hacer, por otro le parece una hipocresía hacer algo dadas las circunstancias, y entonces la voz adormilada de Michiru le llama

-Haruka quien llamo?

Haruka no contesta, solo observa a Michiri semi envuelta con la sabana y el pelo desparramado entre las sabanas y relega al fondo de su mente la llamada de teléfono mientras toma a Michiru en brazos y le besa el cuello

-algo de hacer algo entre Serena y Darién

-una cita? Dice juguetona Michiru mientras le toca

-no lo se, ni me importa, es la respuesta antes de quitarle por completo la sabana

-Pero como diablossssssssssssssssss exclama Rei al tiempo que golpea la mesa

Setsuna baja la cabeza con una gota de sudor,

-eso es algo que no nos compete, dice al fin

-pero- exclaman coro

Setsuna alza la mano pidiendo silencio – lo mas que puedo hacer es llevarme a pequeña dama a otro lado para que, no este presente, de ahí en fuera ni yo ni nadie debe de intervenir.

-Yo creo..

-Yo digo

-Yo..

Basta – les para Setsuna en seco – esa es una decisión personal que solo les corresponde a ellos, como o cuando, solo a ellos, - y ya un poco harta – o que creen que Rini efectivamente bajo del cielo?

Todas bajan la cabeza o miran hacia otro lado sin darse por vencidas

Darién conduce incomodo, la presión en los pantalones le mata, respira, trata de recordar todos los elementos de la tabla periódica al derecho y al revés, diablos, aguanto ya siglos sin pensar en ella de esa forma, no puede aguantar uno o dos años mas?, una vez que no quieran asesinarlo todas las shenshis? Una vez que Serena sea un poco mas madura? Madura? Y el recuerdo de Serena completamente empapada en la ultima cita cuando les agarro la lluvia le hace desear no haberse levantado el día de hoy, no al menos esa parte de su anatomía.

Baja despacio del convertible con dos ramos de rosas en la mano, cargándolos de manera poco usual, no es que el se este tapando nada, solo que hoy quiere cargarlos así, toca la puerta y al menos hoy los dioses están algo de su parte pues quien abre es mamá Ikuko

-señora buenas noches, estará Serena?

Mamá Ikuko sonríe mientras toma el ramo que le tiende Darién y le mira un poco incomodo y levemente ruborizado, sin perder la sonrisa llama a gritos a Serena quien baja corriendo las escaleras, mamá Ikuko mira el vestuario de su hija, mira a Darién y le guiña un ojo a este, quien enrojece totalmente

-anda vete ya princesa, antes de que a papá Kenji le de un infarto.

-nos vemos mamá, despídeme de papá

Y mamá cierra la puerta detrás mientras sonríe para si recordando cuando papá Kenji era tan joven como Darién, aunque espera que por el bien de Serena el sea mas responsable que Kenji.

Ya en el convertible un silencio tenso llena el ambiente, Serena juega con la radio mientras Darién finge estar totalmente centrado en conducir, Serena mueve el bolso buscando dulces, el volantea al ver un pedazo de encaje dentro, eso es….?, si? si. Acelera inconscientemente mientras ella habla

-Oye amor, y no podemos cenar hoy en tu apartamento? Es que sabes, no tengo ganas de ir a ver la peli, dicen que no esta tan buena y pensé que podríamos hacer otra cosa

-errrhh, podríamos ir a otro cine, a cenar? Te gusta la comida china?

Serena le mira a los ojos mientras dice –no, hoy no quiero comer.. comida china

Darién respira hondo, al diablo los principios y acelera para llegar a su departamento y el sonido del cel les distrae. Haruka es quien llama, pone Serena el altavoz

-Hola bombón, me pasas a Darién

-hola Haruka, aquí esta, que paso?

Haruka ahoga un poco la risa mientras dice

-supongo que hoy van al cine no?

-que sucede Tenohu? Es la respuesta molesta de Darién

-pues.. que Michiru y yo vamos a dar un concierto en dos días y tenemos que viajar desde hoy, ya nos vamos, les dejo la llave del departamento si gustan regar las plantas o algo.

Darién y Serena se miran, ¿de que va? Ellas siempre desaparecen sin avisar, por que…?

Y la entrada del edificio de departamentos les contesta: Amy, Rey, Lita están en la puerta del edificio, esperándolos, Darién frena y deja caer la cabeza en el volante, quizás es lo mejor.

-chicos, buena suerte, se despide Haruka antes de colgar.

-Serena yo..

-Darién yo , yo quiero estar contigo. Le dice Serena roja como la grana.

Darién se queda sin respirar, observa como las chicas se acercan al convertible y acelera de una vez por todas.

El hotel es lujoso, mármol, alfombras y todo, el dinero sirve para algo bueno al fin, piensa Darién mientras entrega la tarjeta al recepcionista que se demora siglos y Serena se pega nerviosa a él, al fin terminan y Darién casi le arrastra a al ascensor que sube muuuyyy despacio. Al fin abren la puerta, Serena entra nerviosa y observa la habitación, una enorme cama con postes es el tema central de la habitación, Darién respira, trata de contenerse, _rosas, hay que pedir rosas y champan, ¿donde esta el teléfono_? Serena nerviosa le toca el pecho y la bolsita cae, la tanga sale de la bolsita y es la perdición de Darién

La mira por un segundo y le toma la cara entre las manos mientras la besa con pasión, al principio Serena se asusta pero pronto el susto desaparece y le besa igual, la respuesta de Serena lo vuelve frenético y la carga poniéndola contra la pared mientras muerde su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja y hace que las piernas de ella le rodeen la cintura mientras la embiste contra la pared, Serena se aferra a su cuello besándolo, mientras en su ser siente la necesidad imperiosa de morderle, de hacerle gritar, la ropa le estorba y desesperada desabrocha temblorosa la camisa de él. Darién baja de un tirón la blusa antes de que Serena termine de quitarle la camisa y suelta con mano diestra el braiser de ella llenando su boca con los pezones de ella mientras ella lo atrae mas hacia si, quisiera ir mas lento pero no puede, la piel desnuda de ella le intoxica y le vuelve loco mientras sin bajarle alza mas su falda y le despoja de un tirón de su ropa interior

Desnúdame – le dice él con voz ronca

la baja lentamente rozando su cuerpo y ella mete su mano por el hueco del cierre del pantalón haciendo que Darién pegue un grito de excitación al sentir el calor de la mano de Serena en su miembro, Serena se muerde el labio complacida ante la cara de agonía de Darién aprieta un poco mas mientras desabrocha el cinturón, el botón y baja el pantalón dejando al descubierto su miembro palpitante contra su mano, _grande_, es la única palabra que logra hilar Serena, Darién con risa ronca le vuelve a alzar mientras le besa fieramente, no cabe duda que tener una novia pequeña tiene sus ventajas y la apoya contra la pared rozando su pubis con su miembro, Serena se estremece y aferra sus piernas alrededor de cintura buscando que la penetre, Darién puede sentir la humedad de Serena tan cerca de el y le mira a los ojos encontrándose reflejada su pasión en los ojos de ella, en su respiración jadeante, de un golpe entra en ella sintiendo como su interior se abre para el y lo rodea fuertemente, Serena respira hondo y le clava las uñas al sentirle dentro, sus caderas se mueven buscándole cada vez que este se aleja un poco mientras le rodea con los brazos y le besa, Darién busca su lengua y Serena responde sincronizando sus movimientos de cadera con los movimientos de lengua como si le penetrase también de esa forma, el sudor brisa el pecho de Darién mientras vuelve a buscar los pezones de ella quien se baja un poco hasta acomodar un pie en el suelo y otro rodeándolo, lo que le permite agarrarse de la parte baja de su espalda y recargarse en su pecho mientras las embestidas se vuelven mas frenéticas así como los gemidos de los dos

-Da-Darién, grita Serena estremeciéndose ante la avalancha de sensaciones que la hacen clavar las uñas en la espalda de el y apresura los movimientos de caderas

Darién siente como un liquido caliente le baña por dentro y con un gemido fuerte, ronco y espectacular le aprieta mas contra el mientras se permite al fin venirse dentro de ella.

Los dos respiran agitados, mientras el la abraza tratando de calmarse, una vez no es suficiente, quiere mas, pero no quiere lastimar a Serena, ella esconde la cara en su pecho y tiembla un poco, Darién se pregunta hasta ahora si no fue demasiado.. fuerte con ella, le levanta la cara y ella sonríe juguetona, él la mira interrogante a lo que ella responde

-faltaron las rosas

y una carcajada que no tiene nada de nerviosa llena el aire mientras Darién observa a Serena a medio desvestir y el también, ¿arrepentido?

_Nunca_, es el pensamiento de Darién mientras Serena lentamente le despoja de la camisa y le lleva a la cama que aun no han usado, error que piensa reparar inmediatamente.

Horas mas tarde Serena toma el móvil y manda mensaje, espera la respuesta recostada desnuda junto a Darién y sonríe al ver la respuesta, bota el movil de Darién que también ha recibido mensaje, cortesía de Mina y Michiru tienen toda la noche para ellos solos, - se coloca nuevamente sobre de él con el dorado cabello cayendo en cascada rozando el pecho de Darién quien sonríe de lado al escucharle - así que joven Darién, ¿estas Ud. cansado?

-Te arrepientes? Le pregunta Lita

Serena solo mueve la cabeza en señal de negativa

-Cuenta, cuenta, ¿hubo rosas y champaña? – pregunta Mina

Serena se ruboriza ante el recuerdo, la champaña la bebió Darién usándola como copa, los pétalos de rosa cubrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras Darién los quitaba uno a uno con su lengua.

-Si, si hubo

-valió la pena? Pregunta aun molesta Rei pero sin poder evitar la curiosidad

Serena piensa en todos aquellos músculos que le duelen en lugares poco comunes y que no sabía que tenía

-si, si valió la pena, cada segundo.

-Fue tierno y caballeroso? –pregunta totalmente roja Amy

Serena se ríe mas fuerte esta vez, una risa llena de felicidad

-Fue todo lo que esperaba y más.

Darién nuevamente esta en el bar, nuevamente arrastrado por los amigos y los mira uno a uno mientras uno pregunta como ser el mas perfecto y romántico caballero para logra una cita perfecta, todas las miradas convergen en él mientras contesta.

-rosas y champan

Y deja el dinero del consumo mientras abandona el bar escuchando las burlas de todos.

-le compras un helado a tu novia de mi parte

-hoy pasan una de walt Disney en el cine

Darién sonríe para sí mientras acelera el convertible, hoy tiene cita con Serena y el helado no parece tan mala idea, claro que la forma de servir hará la diferencia.

* * *

K no digan de mi k no cumplo deceos, y ahora k mi ardilla anda cooperadora pues...,

one-shot dedicado especialmente a cosita rica, espero k sea lo k tu realmente querias.

chicos, recuerden ser responsables, eh?

millones de besos, dejen mensajitos

usakochiba01


	2. cuentame por que

**disclaimer: sailor moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de la diosa Tekeuchi, yo solo dejo correr mi imaginacion con sus personajes**

**La pregunta del millon de dolares para las sailor, porque Haruka no hizo nada por impedir la primera vez de Serena y Darien?, eh aqui la respuesta.**

**Capitulo 2**

**(de lo que decia ser de un solo capitulo xD )**

_Castración, en los animales domésticos o en los seres humanos, es cualquier cirugía destinada a retirar los órganos sexuales, los testículos de un macho o los ovarios en las hembras. Esto causa la esterilización, con lo que se impide la reproducción; también se reduce drásticamente, en consecuencia, la producción de las hormonas generadas básicamente en….._

Haruka y Darién escupen el café al mismo tiempo al escuchar a Mina leyendo de la computadora de Amy, el inocente tono con que da la explicación solo hace que ambos se sonrojen fuertemente

-¿que? Yo solo quería saber a qué se refería Rey, además, tu Darién siempre están con eso de que hay que saber de lo que uno habla, pues bien, yo quería saber qué era eso que decía Rey que debió Haruka hacer contigo y no lo hizo.

Haruka mira incrédula a Michiru, una parte de su cerebro entiende que Amy este fuertemente sonrojada, Lita con ganas de preguntar algo pero, ¿y Michiru porque ríe?, eso no augura nada bueno

-de que nos perdimos chicas?

La voz de Serena proveniente de la cocina con una jarra de limonada hace que todos la vuelvan el centro de atención

-¿qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué no hice?

-el problema cabeza de chorlito es "eso" precisamente, que tú hiciste "eso"

La gelida voz de Rey que le seguía con una bandeja de galletas no parece explicarle mucho a Serena, mira extrañada a Darién quien de pronto encuentra muy interesante el fondo de su taza

-¿pero yo qué?

Serena la mira con ojos llorosos, Rei tiene un aura bastante oscura, Michiru a pesar de tener la boca cubierta con una de sus manos no logra evitar que las risas se escuchen, Mina en plan conciliador pone una mano sobre el hombro de Serena y procede a dar una de sus famosas explicaciones

-veras, Rei –señalando a la pelinegra- quiere matar a Haruka por traición- levanta la mano callando a todo mundo y continua- ella dice que era el deber de Haruka hacerle una calefacción a Darién

-no creo que el necesite más calor del que ya tiene

La risa solapada en la voz de Michiru hace enrojecer aun mas si es posible a Darien, Haruka y Amy, Lita y Serena solo se ven confusas.

-creo que estas manejando el concepto equivocado Minako –Andrew desde la puerta saluda con un rápido movimiento a todos y se sienta junto a Lita antes de continuar- el concepto es castración, debido quizás a la calefacción o al calor mejor dicho

-Andrew¡¡

Si las miradas mataran el chico ya habría caído muerto, pero la voz enérgica de Darién no lo calla, ignorando su mirada de cállate de una vez, le devuelve en cambio una de: me la debes y me la pagas ahorita - pero lo cierto es que yo también tengo la duda, por lo que me han contado yo hubiera apostado que Haruka si lo haría, ¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo?

-eh?, um, ohh, Michi?

-oh no, no, no, eso fuerte y aguerrida Tenou , líder de las sailor exteriores es respuesta tuya, así que dime, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Michiru deja la taza de té en la mesita y se inclina interesada esperando la respuesta, los demás la imitan, todas las miradas se clavan en la ahora tímida y colorada sailor del viento

-emmm, bueno, yo, etto, Michi y yo, pues

-ya Haruka que esto no es adivinanza- el manotazo que le pega Serena en la pierna a Haruka hace que una gota de sudor caiga en la frente de todos- ¿que estabas haciendo? y de que ¿calefacción o castra no se que hablan? Dilo de una vez

-fue un placer verlos, deberíamos reunirnos más seguido, duerman bien, acuéstense temprano y nos vemos pronto

La última palabra es opacada por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de un nervioso Darién y una Serena totalmente confusa por la intempestiva salida, apenas musita un nos vemos chicas cuando ya está fuera del departamento de Haruka y Michiru, los demás parecen tomarlo como la señal de partida y con distintos pretextos abandonan el departamento, Haruka cierra la puerta detrás de Lita y Andrew que son los últimos en marcharse, con un suspiro de alivio se recarga en la puerta y cierra los ojos tratando de volver al papel que tan bien le sale, fría y reservada pero la risa de Michiru rompe el encanto, con una mueca burlona se abalanza sobre ella tumbándola en el sofá y aprisionándola con su cuerpo, Michiru continua riendo por espacio de varios minutos hasta que al fin logra controlarse, da una última risita para molestar a su compañera y le acaricia el cabello

- Y entonces señorita Tenou, porque fue que no dejo sin descendencia al príncipe de la tierra?

- te lo diré si tú me dices con que malévolas intenciones las reúnes a todas tan solo dos días después de la gran "noche" de nuestros príncipes

El cabello aguamarina se agita cuando trata de esquivar las cosquillas que Haruka le hace en los costados pasados unos minutos pide tregua y toma aire antes de hablar

-solo para ponerte en aprietos

-eh? Es en serio?- el tono incrédulo de Haruka va acompañado de otro ataque a los costados-te encanta ponerme en aprietos verdad?

El tono ronco de Michiru dice mucho más que las palabras que expresa- no solo me encanta, me fascina, así que dime, que hacías mientras nuestros príncipes disfrutaban de su primera vez?

Una hora más tarde Haruka está con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos viendo dormir a Michiru quien aun sonríe juguetona, con infinito cuidado aparta un mecho aguamarina de sus rostro y le mira dormir

-porque solo tu yo entendemos que la primera vez es única, difícil y muy especial sirena, solo por eso

Sus palabras van acompañadas de besos en el cabello de la sirena dormida, abrazada a ella se deja llevar por los recuerdos

_-¿mi primera vez? En las 500 millas de Indianápolis_

_Michiru saca la cabeza de la alberca donde nadaba, mira extrañada a Haruka_

_-¿es en serio?_

_-sí, totalmente, mi patrocinador dijo que podría logarlo y lo hice_

_-tonta, yo no hablaba de "esa" primera vez_

_-entonces? Tú dijiste que la primera vez era importante, esa es mi primera carrera importante_

_Haruka se inclina de la silla donde miraba nadar a Michiru quien ha dejado de hacerlo para mirarla con fijeza desde la orilla de la alberca, entrecierra un poco los ojos antes de clavarlos en los orbes dorados de su compañera_

_-Haruka tu eres virgen_

_-las vírgenes están en los cielos_

_La respuesta llega molesta, Michiru tiene una mirada rara, pero Haruka se cruza de brazos y le ignora_

_-realmente eres virgen, yo pensaba que no, no al menos con alguien de tu mismo sexo_

_-párate ahí, es que acaso tu.. entonces tu?_

_Haruka abre los ojos enormes ante la respuesta pero Michiru esta fuera ya de su campo de visión, no está recargada en la orilla de la piscina como momentos antes, buscándola se recarga en la orilla de la piscina, al instante encuentra la boca de Michiru cerrándose sobre la suya, con una mezcla a partes iguales de excitación y algo que prefiere ignorar se aferra a los labios de su sirena, hasta que el aire empieza a escasear no la suelta, Michiru con una sonrisa en los labios sale ágilmente de la piscina, toma una toalla cercana y le observa, Haruka se estremece ante esa mirada, lleva ya dos meses viviendo con ella, una semana después de que la conoció se mudaron juntas, quizás eso explique ahora la extrañeza de Michiru al ver su equipaje en una habitación diferente_

_-deberías darte un baño, puedes resfriarte_

_Dicho esto deja a su compañera secándose el agua de la piscina y va a su recamara, un espejo de cuerpo entero la recibe devolviéndole a una sonrojada imagen, cierra los ojos, con voz serena increpa su reflejo_

_-valiente líder de las outers, no puedes enfrentarte a "eso" y ¿no es que no quieras verdad?, ¿acaso te vas a echar para atrás ahora? Si, si, cierto que besar a los hombres es sinónimo de aburrimiento, pero besar a Michiru no, entonces ¿que te falta?_

_Su reflejo parece burlarse de ella: valor, decidida da un portazo y a grandes zancadas vuelve a la piscina, toma en brazos a una sorprendida Michiru y le besa apasionadamente, la respuesta no tarda en llegar, nerviosa jala la tira del bañador para deshacer el lazo pero la emoción le desconcentra, jala demasiado brusca y la tela elástica se suelta de golpe provocando un quejido de Michiru, musitando disculpas una tras de otra trata de componer el daño provocando que el tirante vuelva a golpearla, nerviosa da un paso atrás para caer de espaldas a la piscina y para no perder el hilo de las metidas de pata se lleva también a Michiru en la caída, tosiendo agua sale a la superficie buscando a Michiru quien ríe suavemente viéndola, no necesita un espejo para saber que uno no se mete con camisa , corbata y zapatos a la piscina, con un suspiro mortificado abandona el agua ignorando la voz de su compañera que le pide disculpas, el portazo que da al entrar al apartamento da por terminada la cuestión, al menos por el día de hoy._

_El silencio del apartamento recibe a Michiru la tarde siguiente, no hace el intento de llamar a Haruka, todas las luces están apagadas clara señal de su ausencia, suspira, muerde levemente su labio y sus ojos reflejan su preocupación, ¿demasiado pronto? ¿Demasiado rápido? ¿demasiado entusiasmo de su parte?, deja caer la gabardina que le cubre y se dirige al balcón, normalmente la piscina le relaja, pero hoy quiere sentir el viento acariciarle, en más de un sentido, con esto en la cabeza deja correr los minutos mirando sin ver, en esta posición la encuentra Haruka una hora después, la noche ha caído ya y la luz de la luna baña la piel de la espalda que el sedoso cabello aguamarina no cubre, una punzada familiar recorre el vientre de Haruka ante la imagen, como si adivinara su llegada se da la vuelta y la observa fijo, su boca se abre pero la recién llegada le gana, murmura unas disculpas y se encierra en su habitación, Michiru abre la boca una vez, dos, tres, indignada pega un manotazo a la baranda, decidida se dirige a la habitación de ella para aclarar las cosas pero no llega, a medio camino se topa de frente con el pecho de esta_

_-lo siento_

_-lo siento sirena yo, en realidad, yo_

_-shh, solo dime una cosa, ¿no quieres?_

_-por supuesto que si, solo.._

_-¿solo?_

_El silencio se prolonga por varios segundos, al fin la respuesta llega sin palabras, la boca de la chica de cabellos de color arena la toma por sorpresa, sus manos aprietan su cintura, su lengua busca profundizar, de un movimiento la carga por la cintura y avanza a su habitación, pero una vez mas Michiru no llega, un sillón se ha interpuesto y ahora yace tumbada viendo el techo y Haruka de rodillas ante ella_

_-ok, te perdono_

_Se ríenerviosa sin poder evitarlo, al instante se tapa la boca, el flequillo oculta la mirada de Haruka, su mano busca su cara pero solo toca el aire, nuevamente Michiru se ha quedado sola en la habitación._

_-esto no va nada bien_

_El silencio le contesta, con un suspiro se levanta del sillón y la luz que inunda la sala le hace cerrar los ojos _

_-¿Haru…_

_-silencio, primero dame tus zapatos, segundo no preguntes, tercero no pongas peros y cuarto_

_La voz de Haruka cesa bruscamente, el silencio dura una eternidad hasta que una decidida voz lo rompe_

_-cuarto, si te vuelves a reír te hago participar en las 500 millas de Indianápolis, sin maquillaje_

_Sus pies dejan de tocar el piso, en un segundo ya está en los brazos de Haruka camino hacia otra habitación, una que había permanecido vacía hasta ahora, con un pie abre la puerta, con cuidado la deja sobre la cama y se planta frente a ella_

_-y quinto…_

_- ¿Cómo que es una lista muy larga no?_

_- silencio, quinto, te amo sobre todas las cosas, y hoy aunque le pese a Neptuno, la luna, la tierra y demas tu y yo dormiremos juntas en esta habitación de aquí en adelante_

_-¿dormiremos?_

_-bueno, hoy al menos no_

_No es necesario más explicaciones, las manos de Haruka recorren ya el contorno de sus hombros, sus labios mordisquen el labio inferior de Maichiru quien se para de la cama amoldando su cuerpo al de su acompañante, de puntitas se cuelga de su cuello y sus manos buscan el nudo de la corbata, las manos de Haruka sueltan uno a uno los botones del vestido de ella dejando al descubierto la nívea piel de sus senos, con un gemido entrecortado pasa lentamente un dedo en la piel descubierta, sus ojos buscan los de Michuru buscando aprobación, y el espectáculo es glorioso, la cabeza de ella esta echada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y la piel levemente rosada, la boca de Haruka recorre el arco de su cuello provocando estremecimientos a su paso, aun indecisa va arrodillándose de a poco para quedar con el rostro a la altura de los rosados pezones, duda un segundo y las manos de Michiru le atraen jalándolo de la camisa, la punta de su lengua es ahora la que recorre la piel descubierta lamiendo despacio sus senos, pequeños gemidos escapan de la boca de Michiru, la camisa cae para hacerle compañía a la corbata en algún lugar del piso, los botones del vestido terminan de abrirse al paso de las manos de Haruka quien lentamente se pone de pie y toma la cara de ella entre sus manos besando una y otra vez todo su rostro, el estremecimiento es ahora compartido al hacer contacto sus pieles desnudas, las manos de Michiru vuelan hacia los senos pequeños y bien formados de Haruka, con movimientos circulares provoca la erección de los pezones_

_-hey niña_

_Un gemido ronco es la respuesta de Haruka quien con los ojos cerrados se deja hacer_

_-eres maravillosa_

_Una risa ronca sale del pecho de Haruka, termina de despojarla de su vestido y se deja caer en la amplia cama llevándola entre sus brazos_

_-se puede saber a qué hora te quitaste los pantalones?_

_-eso importa ahora?_

_-no, realmente no_

_Es ahora la lengua de Michiru la que recorre un sendero de fuego de la quijada hacia el ombligo de Haruka, se detiene en ese punto y busca su mirada la cual se ha vuelto fuego puro, sus labios vuelven a encontrarse, sus cuerpos se funden en uno solo, las manos de Michuru recorren la silueta de su amante hasta llegar a su cintura_

_-sabes?_

_-di_

_-me encanta como se te ve el encaje en ti, pero, presiento que me gustaras mas sin el_

_La piel blanca de Haruka se tiñe de rosa toda ella_

_-¿aun te ruborizas? ¿Estando así?_

_-como no hacerlo si tocas cada fibra de mi y de mi.. tonto encaje_

_-¿te lo pusiste por mi?_

_-callate de una vez y sígueme besando_

_La risa que salió de los labios de Michiru no provoco la reacción que esperaba en Haruka, por el contrario encendió un deseo puro y fuerte de hacerla decir una sola cosa: su nombre entre gemidos_

_Con facilidad invierte las posiciones, es ahora la lengua de ella que recorre los senos de Michiru, es su mano la que baja hasta el triangulo de sus piernas y se interna en ellas buscando obtener muchísimo mas de lo que tiene ahora , el cuerpo de ella se arquea buscándola, los estremecimientos que recorren a Michiru le indican que van por buen camino_

_-Haru.. Haruka_

_-dime_

_-no vas a contestar?_

Los ojos de Haruka se entrecierran, algo no está bien, eso.. no estaba en el recuerdo original entonces que…..

-eh dormilona, no vas a contestar el celular, ah, no cabe duda de que algunas no aguantan nada

La risa cantarina de Michiru continua flotando en el aire en tanto desaparece vistiendo una sabana, Haruka maldice a todos los dioses que conoce, cuando diablos fue que se quedo dormida y quien será el que decidió morir en sus manos al haber interrumpido sus recuerdos, mira el celular, si, tenía que ser una de las inners, ¿la princesa le perdonara el no haber castrado a Darién si en cambio asesina lentamente a una sailor?

-haruka al habla

-hola, eemm, hola, oye una pregunta

-dime

El eco de sus recuerdos le hace estremecer, con voz gélida continua

-¿que necesitas para llamar a esta hora?

-un favor

silencio

-podrías prestarme tu apartamento?

-¿para?

-emmm. Ummmm, esto es difícil, emm, pero, Serena nos conto que tu habías ofrecido tu apartamento cuando ella y Darien pues….

Haruka sin darse cuenta destroza el teléfono, ¿es que es una epidemia? ¿Decídete hoy y hazlo mañana?, en esta postura le encuentra Michiru, le tiende una taza mientras con la otra mano sostiene la sabana que la cubre

-quieres tomar.. ..té?

El brillo malicioso en los ojos de Haruka antecede a la respuesta

-si, si deseo tomar…te

* * *

**Carraspeos de todo el mundo en la habitación, mi ardilla, mi gemela malvada y yo acabamos riendo tontamente, vaya, esto fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, escribir un lemon de chicas, ufff, pero, es una idea que tenia rondando desde hace mucho en mi cabeza.**

**En vista de que mi ardilla limpia sus lentes una y otra vez, señal de que está nerviosa, les dejo con esto esperando muchos comentarios**

**-opinen o a la ardilla le da un ataque de histeria y depresión**

**Mi gemela malvada es fulminada con la mirada pero como de costumbre nos ignora así que, porque no le hacen caso por una vez?**

**Hey chicas gamberries, las extraño, rea, cuando nos vemos?, y tú, sigues ahi?  
**

**Millones de besos**


	3. Mermelada de naranja

hola a todos:

aclaro que los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría que continuara la serie, cierto, si vuelve, pero el 2013 es demasiado esperar para mi, en vista de eso, espero que les guste esta historia .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº oooooooooo ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººooooºººººººººººººººººº ºººº ººº

_la primera vez debe ser perfecta para lo cual es necesario tomar en cuenta todos los datos disponibles a la mano, esperen, creo que esto no es cierto y quizá Amy descubra al lado de Seiya que no es así como debe de ser_

_**NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ**_

Su mirada se pasea por el práctico departamento, practico, útil y sinónimos son las palabras que vienen a su mente, los tonos de azul dominan la habitación, leves toques de blanco aquí y allá, alguna nota de color pero la mayoría es azul de tal manera que logra un armonioso conjunto.

-la diosa del agua

El leve murmullo es captado por la chica que con una libreta en mano revisa cuidadosamente el contenido de la mesa de centro de la sala blanca e inmaculada, Seiya trata de imaginarse a alguien como él viviendo ahí, pero simplemente su carácter no encaja con el acomodado entorno, pensándolo bien, él no encaja ni con el departamento ni con la dueña de este, es un buen momento para preguntarse si debe rechazar ahora la propuesta de ser el "maestro" de Ami Mizuno, la duda es multiplicada al observar el contenido de la mesa, los objetos que ahí yacen cualquiera los llamaría afrodisiacos, pero la actitud de ella deja poco margen a ello volviéndolos a lo que son, simples objetos de uso diario. Preguntándose la manera de rechazar cortésmente una invitación del tipo "enséñame todo lo que sepas sobre las artes amatorias" vuelve su vista a los objetos en la mesa, algo llama su atención, algo que él no pondría en esa mesa, no al menos con esa intención, mira el frasco de mermelada, lo toma, lo voltea en todos los ángulos y al fin pregunta – ¿por qué de naranja?

Amy se recoloca los lentes, mas en gesto nervioso que por necesidad en tanto continua tachando cosas de una lista – la naranja es un conocido cítrico proveedor de vitamina C

-eso lo sabe cualquiera pero, ¿Por qué no fresa, frambuesa o algo así?

-la naranja es buena para la piel, si me voy a untar algo espero obtener los máximos beneficios en ello.

Una fuerte risa escapa de la boca de Seiya al escucharla, intenta contener la risa sin conseguirlo, la molestia de Amy es más que evidente, empieza a recoger las cosas que se encontraban en la mesa de la sala

-espera, espera, solo dime – levanta un frasco de crema batida – esto es más que obvio, pero ¿y esto? –una barra de chocolate es levantada en alto

-pensé estarías mas enterado de esto, el chocolate es un conocido..

-si, si, si, es un conocido afrodisiaco, lo sé, liquido quizás pero en barra, ¿pretendes agarrarlo a mordidas? Yo no sé qué tan sexy sea eso. – la risa es inútil de ocultar, tratando de dominar un profundo sonrojo Mizuno busca la manera de no salir corriendo de ahí.

-que te haya pedido esto como un favor no significa que no lo tomes con la seriedad debida.

Amy mira a un sonriente y despreocupado Seiya observar el contenido de la mesa, como si lo que ahí estuviera no sirviera para los fines con los que fueron buscados, cualquiera diría que coloco un pato de hule o algo por el estilo, recheca su lista, no, ella no se equivoco, todo es considerado un catalizador de lo afrodisiaco o apropiado para tal fin de acuerdo a sus investigaciones, se pregunta si fue erróneo elegir al despreocupado de los hermanos Kou, no, eso definitivamente no sucedió, analizo cada opción y no pudo haberse equivocado, ¿cierto?, reforzando un poco mas sus dudas su acompañante parece no captar la seriedad del asunto.

Seiya Se tira en el sofá jugando con el bote de crema batida antes de contestar sonriente a una pregunta que ella estaba por olvidar – cierto, no cualquier día llega la amiga de tu ex

La corrección llega cansinamente, como si fuese la milésima vez que es pronunciada-Serena nunca fue tu novia.

-ok, corrijo, la amiga de tu amor imposible a pedir ese tipo de favores, he oído de eso, pero más bien en películas porn… – Amy esconde la mirada mostrando un amplio interés en el cuadro frente a ella, dado que están en su casa eso solo indica que el tema le incomoda y mucho, ante esto el pelinegro deja de jugar con el bote para mirarla de reojo tratando de medir el impacto de sus palabras, se sienta recto en el sofá y con una seriedad poco acostumbrada en él habla suavemente – primero, no estoy rechazando nada de lo ya acordado, segundo, puedes volver a explicar ¿por qué razón deseas que yo te ayude con esto? No es que me desagrade la idea, pero siempre pensé que tus sentimientos estaban dirigidos a Taiki, ¿no sería más "cómodo" para ti pedírselo? Uumm, no, estamos hablando de Taiki y tu.

Mizuno lo mira fijamente tratando de medir la seriedad de sus palabras, algo debe ver en sus ojos que le hace sentarse a su lado para hablar con su acostumbrada seriedad– lo que dices es correcto, después de analizarlo me di cuenta de que Taiki y yo somos iguales, demasiado iguales, él no lo intenta porque yo no lo intento, no es su prioridad ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano, podría decir lo mismo de mi, pero, ver quisiera saber que es lo que motiva a Serena y a Darien a, umm, ese tipo de cosas, mi curiosidad ha crecido exponencialmente hasta molestarme, demasiado, volviendo a Taiki analicé la situación y me di cuenta que somos amigos, y nada más, si quiero saber, solo puedo experimentar los hechos de primera mano, con alguien como tú.

Seiya retiene la ultima frase, "con alguien como tu", ¿Cómo se supone que debe tomar eso?, la respuesta es con humor -¿es por eso ese surtido?- Su mano señala la mermelada de naranja, la crema batida, un amplio surtido de preservativos, algunos juguetes, fresas, vino, un cuenco con pétalos, algunos artículos de limpieza y un bulto negro – ummm, eso negro es?

Amy al fin sonríe contenta de saber alguna respuesta en este inusual examen -plástico, si utilizamos la crema batida, la mermelada o algo más nos servirán para cubrir los muebles o la ropa de cama y que no se deteriore

La cara de Seiya muestra una sorpresa no grata – yo no sé cómo decirte eso pero no me imagino a nadie cubriendo primero la cama con plástico y luego revolcándote desnudo encima

La confusión en la peli azul es notoria-no entiendo

-es en serio? -Seiya mira al cielo – lo siento, pero si a una mujer le preocupa más su sabana que disfrutar de esta preciosidad que se quede con su sabana. Eso es un perfecto mata pasiones.

-pero la higiene es de vital importancia, y las manchas serán difíciles de quitar

Seiya suspira por dentro una vez más – cuando estas excitado, no te importa la sabana, el papel tapiz, las cortinas o la mesa, solo te importa la persona que tienes enfrente de ti, o para ser más claros la que tienes entre tus piernas.

Un rojo aun más intenso cubre la blanca tez de la chica, con dificultad logra articular - ¿el –el-el papapapel tapiiiz?

-eso, creo es para avanzados pero aun falta la ducha, la azotea, jajajaja, lo siento, si pudiera te tomaba una foto en este momento

-es solo – la voz es un murmullo apenas audible – que no es lo mismo que leerlo que imaginarlo

Sarcasmo es lo que se oye en la siguiente frase-me imagino volviste el kamasutra tu lectura de cabecera

Sarcasmo que no es notado por una Mizuno para lo cual los libros son todo-cierto, y de la página 134 me parece que..

Seiya controla las ganas de hacer algo como rociarla de crema batida y después espolvorearla con los m&m que están en otro cuenco para ver si logra quitarle tanta seriedad al asunto, abandona esa opción a pesar de cómico cuadro mental tratando de tomar otra ruta cambia de táctica

- eso, "eso" Mizuno no hay forma de explicarlo, no dices algo como firmes o excítate a la de tres, y agraciadamente solo hay demostración práctica – en el siguiente segundo ya está encima de ella, sin tocarla, respirando muy cerca de ella con la vista fija en sus labios, sus manos muy cerca de sus caderas y su rodilla entre las rodillas de ella.

-¿eewww no gustas antes un café? – la única respuesta es el aire cargado aun mas de tensión y su boca que se aproxima más a ella, cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios y sus manos se mueven en automático

-¿PeRo qué demonIOS? – Seiya se limpia la cara con las manos tratando de no tragar mas crema batida en el proceso -¿Cómo diablos?

la cara de Mizuno es un poema épico de vergüenza, el bote de crema batida aun escurre en su mano y la otra cubre su boca, Seiya no puede más que carcajearse ante la escena, una leve risa asoma a la cara de Mizuno para al fin estallar en carcajadas con lo bizarro de la situación, la incomodidad, la pena y el nervio al fin termina en un ataque de risotadas que los hace caer en el sofá uno encima de otro, Seiya aprovecha para tomar el bote de crema y adornarle el escote, Mizuno le avienta lo más cercano: un puñado de pétalos rojos que lo hacen parecer un pastel mal decorado, el contraataca abrazándola por la espalda y talla su cara llena de crema en su pelo, los gritos que piden clemencia son ahogados por sus propias risas. Pasados unos instantes los dos yacen abrazados en el sofá, con un incomodo amasijo de crema batida y pétalos de rosa entre ellos pero con una comodidad muy nueva, ella hace el intento de zafarse, él la aprieta mas fuerte

-tenemos que…

-shh, solo dime donde está el baño

Seiya la carga con facilidad y se encamina hacia el baño siguiendo sus instrucciones, Mizuno trata de no tocarle más de lo necesario en el trayecto a su recamara, ya en el baño este la coloca bajo la regadera

-¿agua fría o caliente?

La voz de ella no sale, la incomodidad amenaza con volver, él prefiere ignorar ese hecho dedicándose a programar la temperatura del agua, la programa en término medio y se mete bajo la regadera a esperar el chorro sin quitarle la vista de encima, con delicadeza le desabotona la blusa ignorando las manos que tratan de evitarlo, sus ojos recorren el ahora trasparente corpiño que muestra los duros pezones, con firmeza le despoja también de esa prenda, quitando con su lengua los escaso restos de crema batida que no ceden al agua, toma por turnos los pezones en su boca con pequeñas mordiditas, su mano busca el cierre de su falda que cae sin resistencia, toma la cara de ella entre sus manos, besa con fiereza los labios rojos y levemente hinchados, las pequeñas manos de ella tratando quitarle la camisa con esfuerzo, él la deja hacer y aprovecha para recrearse viendo las gotas de agua adorar sus curvas femeninas

-ahora entiendo

-¿el que?

-porque eres la diosa del agua

Busca un agota al azar y sigue el camino descendente hasta el ombligo, sus manos aprietan sus caderas y buscan el encaje de su ropa interior, con un escalofrió Mizuno separa levemente las piernas para facilitar el proceso, Seiya ya de rodilla cierra las llaves de agua sin mirar, concentrado exclusivamente en los rizos húmedos de la entrepierna de Mizuno deja que su lengua tome las gotas que aun bajan por su vientre, el estremecimiento es más claro ahora, el pelinegro se pone de pie, toma la tolla y la envuelve con cuidado, la toma nuevamente en brazos para llevara a la cama sentándola en la orilla, la mirada de ella le pregunta si eso es todo, sonriente, el se arrodilla entre sus piernas y sus labios vuelven a la carga trazando gotas de fuego mientras más se acerca a su entrepierna donde juega con sus rizos, su lengua recorre su interior conociendo cada uno de sus pliegues, los gemidos de ella son ahora más audibles, sus manos torturan nuevamente los pezones que parecen no tener suficiente, nota como la espalda de ella se arquea y sus manos abandona sus senos para acompañar a su lengua, un sonido gutural empieza a salir de ella cuando su interior es penetrado por un dedo de Seiya acompañado del movimiento de su lengua, su mano libre se aferra a las caderas que se mueven circularmente, la toalla húmeda ya no la cubre mas, los ojos de él se deleitan con el esplendido cuadro de una Mizuno desnuda temblorosa, húmeda y jadeante, complacido acelera el ritmo provocando con pequeñas embestidas un dulce infierno entre sus piernas.

Los ojos de ella se abren media hora después, los recuerdos que llegan de golpe la sonrojan, mira a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que esta acostada en su cama, aun desnuda pero cubierta con un edredón, mueve las piernas y los calambres que ahora se antojan deliciosos la recorren, mira la nota sobre su buro: tienes un mensaje, quita el post-it del celular, llama al buzón de voz para sonreír

-supongo habrás despertado de la pequeña siesta, lamento marcharme, pero yo no tenía un juego de ropa disponible, y sinceramente mi caballerosidad no da como para verte desnuda y no despertarte de una manera que encontrarías bastante adictiva – una risa con un tono más bajo, se deja escuchar – me encanto, me encantas, pero hay cosas que se deben tomar paso a paso, si estás segura de que sea yo quien te guie solo dime, yo lo hare con toda el alma.

Amy mira el celular, escucha nuevamente el mensaje y se deja caer en la cama sonriendo, se cubre la cara con el edredón y pega de pataditas, un leve grito vuelve a escapar de ella y domina la emoción para escribir el mensaje correctamente.

-todas las lecciones son provechosas, pero, esto es solo media lección, ahora debo aprender a ser reciproca y participante activa para que la lección sea completa. ¿El próximo sábado te parece bien?

En el apartamento de los tree lighs Seiya se seca el cabello húmedo por la reciente ducha, reprime un gruñido al recordar otro apartamento, otra ducha, Yaten se queja con Taiki del tiempo que el pelinegro tardo en el baño.

-de seguro se acabo el agua caliente

-no, solo ocupe la fría

Taiki no suelta el libro para responderle – deja Seiya, todos sabemos que tu fama de Casanova no es otra cosa que un invento, no necesitas mentirnos a nosotros

Yaten le jala la toalla para molestarlo- déjalo, que bombón no le haga caso nos hace ahorrar en agua caliente.

El sonido de un mensaje interrumpe la conversación, el peligris mira el celular y lo tiende a Taiki- es Mizuno

-ese no es el mío, además hoy no deseo conversar sobre las propiedades físico-cuánticas del espacio

De un manotazo Seiya se los quita - es mío, por lo tanto el mensaje es para mi

El libro se cierra de golpe- toda tuya Seiya

Seiya arquea los ojos ante el contenido del mensaje, agita el celular en dirección de su hermano mayor – ¿seguro no te molesta? – una señal que puede ser interpertada como no me importa o haz lo que quieras es echa por Taiki antes de encerrarse de nuevo en su libro, la emocionada voz de su hermano no lo hace ni parpadear – estaré ocupado el sábado con Mizuno

Yaten lo ve salir sonriente del cuarto, le jala el libro a su hermano para llamar su atención – tú, no estás preocupado de que esos dos se junten?

-en lo absoluto, Amy sabe muy bien lo que quiere, su principal prioridad siempre está en aprender algo, ahora dime ¿qué puede aprender con Seiya?

Yaten mira la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, por un segundo se pregunta si le interesa tanto todo esto como para tocar la puerta y averiguar si lo de la espalda de Seiya es un rasguño hecho por manos femeninas, mira nuevamente a Taiki y se encoje de hombros, simplemente no hay mundo en que esos dos puedan ser algo.

* * *

solo en el mundo de mi cabecita loca juar juar u.u

Ahhh, después de mucho continuo esta serie de un solo capitulo, jajajajaja, creo que siempre hago lo mismo, definitivamente achacare este fic al exceso de trabajo que tengo, cierto, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, creo, (hace tanto que no escribo u.u) pero yo creo firmemente que los opuestos se atraen.

Disfruten y dejen comentarios a favor o en contra, lo que ustedes gusten.

Aprovecho para comentar que no se cuándo pero seguiré el fic de la venganza y el de tu final mi principio, cuando mi ardilla decida regresar de sus vacaciones, esa ardilla tonta me ha abandonado, alguna la ha visto?

Millones de besos.


End file.
